1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a reflective type liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a reflective type liquid crystal display which contains a self-luminous body so as to use the self-luminous body together with natural light as light sources.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal display devices are classified into three types of liquid crystal display device, namely, a transmissive type liquid crystal display device using a backlight as a light source, a reflective type liquid crystal display device using an outer light source, such as natural light from sunlight, or an electric lamp as a light source, and a transflective type liquid crystal display device having advantages of both the transmissive and reflective type liquid crystal display devices, and is used for a mobile phone, etc., which is usually exposed to an outer light source.
Among the liquid crystal display devices, since the reflective type liquid crystal display device uses outer artificial light or natural light as a light source, the reflective type liquid crystal display device has a problem of scarcely displaying image in a dark state wherein the natural light is weak in night or there is no the artificial light source.
Accordingly, the transflective type liquid crystal display device has been proposed in order to solve the problem of the reflective liquid crystal display device. The transflective type liquid crystal display operates using an internal light source which is mounted therein, in a dark state wherein the light from the outer light source is weak or does not exist, while operating using the outer light source in a bright state wherein the light from the outer light source is sufficient.
However, such a transflective type liquid crystal display device must also have a transmissive region and a reflective region formed in each pixel. Thus, there is a disadvantage in that the transflective type liquid crystal display device has the reduced reflection efficiency as compared with the reflective liquid crystal display device. Further, there is another problem in that the image quality is degraded by a difference between the light path for the light transmitted from the internal source and the light path for the light transmitted from the outer light source and reflected.